Fate Day by Day
by daveigh-chase
Summary: Will the world come crashing down on the teens of Tree Hill High? Or will old relationships be rekindled and mended? (NathanHayley-PeytonLucas)


** Chapter 1:** **A Day to End All Days**  


Peyton Sawyer was the girl everyone secretly wanted to be. Aside from her physical beauty, she possessed the air of someone who knew she was perfect. Her mysterious demeanor, slightly off beat i don't care what you think style, and tom boyish ways made her the fantasy of many high school boys. She was the prom queen, head cheerleader, artsy geek, jockette, music junkie, and sex goddess all rolled up in a five foot-eight package. But the view from within was a slightly different story.

Peyton knew that she was nothing more than a scared and weak little girl hiding behind a hard exterior. Truthfully, she was petrified of life outside of Tree Hill, regardless of how much she bitched about it on a daily basis. She was safe here, locked away in her little town of basketball games, beach parties, bad teenage soap drama, and ....Lucas.  
Lucas. 

That was another topic all together. How could she even begin to explain something, when from the moment it began, it had been nothing but confusion. More than anything, she was mad at herself for knowing that it was her that screwed it all up, it was _her_ that pushed him away. Lucas had never lied to her about his feelings. He wanted her heart then and she couldn't let down her wall and let him in. The thing was, she wanted him now. She wanted to love him and have him love her back.

There was that word again. Never in her life had she used it to explain a guy. With Nathan, wasn't even in the same dictionary. That relationship was held together through expectation and the screwed up class system of high schools everywhere. She didn't hurt without Nathan the way she did with Lucas. She didn't lay in bed at night and overanalyze a particular look he had given her earlier that day, and she definitely didn't make a soundtrack to their relationship with old school punk and sappy love tunes. Everything she thought she could have with Nate was nothing compared to the feelings that Lucas brought about in her. For the first time in maybe forever, she felt a little less scared and a little more ready for the world at large.

While she was glad that her and Lucas were a , she couldn't help but want her best friend back. She knew in her heart that she had betrayed Brooke in the biggest way, but that still didn't mean she couldn't wish and pray to the greater Gods that somewhere, in the future, Brooke would be there. Everyday was a struggle to not just run up to her brunette friend and beg forgiveness, to get on her knees and grovel to the point of insanity to see her smile her way once again. She missed her. She missed the excitement and adventure that Brooke brought to her day in and day out. Life wasn't whole without Brooke.

Uhhh...why is everything so damn complicated, Peyton muttered to her reflection in the mirror.

She scrunched up her nose noticing she had lost a bit of weight. While most girls would be more than happy to shed that extra five or ten pounds, Peyton wasn't. It was bad enough she felt like a giant, with overly long arms and skinny knees. But recently, life had been a bit more stressful for obvious reasons.

God, stop feeling sorry for yourself, Peyton. When did you become such a girl? she said to her reflection once again.

Checking the time, Peyton noticed that school started in twenty minutes. She added a small coat of lip balm and turned off the lights in the bathroom before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs. With a quick hug and kiss to her father, she was out the door, driving head on into the life that awaited her a few blocks away.  
  
*******

A pair of almond colored eyes hid them self behind a thick layer of long, chestnut hair and unconsciously slid them self lower in the cheaply made desk. It wasn't that Hayley James was trying to hide herself in a class of twelve, because obviously that wasn't possible, but she _was_ going to try and not be called on in her AP Literature class that morning. It was so uncharacteristic of her to not want to be involved in school, but lately her studies had suffered and the last thing she needed was to be embarrassed in a class filled with older students.

Okay. Who can tell me what the central theme is in John Updike's The A asked Mr. Turner, as his eyes scanned the classroom for hands. If possible, Hayley slid lower in her seat. Ms. James, any opinions? said Mr. Turner, with an air of snobbery. 

A few kids in back of her chuckled slightly and she wondered if the moan she imagined had actually made its way through her vocal chords and out of her mouth a few seconds earlier.

Well, ummmm. It's about the and the cashier who works there? Hayley said through a mouth that suddenly felt like sand paper.

Are you asking me or telling me, Ms. James?

Telling you? she said meekly.

Hayley could see Mr. Turner's eye roll from across the classroom and could only imagine the shade of red she was sporting at that very moment.

See me after 7th period, Ms. James.

Hayley didn't even want to respond, so she just shook her head slightly and turned to the first page of the story to begin reading. As much as she hated not being prepared for class, she was more than happy when Mr. Turner directed his gaze elsewhere, leaving her to wallow in self pity and The A.  
  
******* 

Third period had just ended and Brooke Davis was making her way through the crowded hallways of Tree Hill High. In the past, the best part of school was the hallways. There, she could strut her stuff, make small talk with all her friends, and sneak kisses with Lucas by her locker. Now, all she did was keep her head low, mumble hellos, and walk as fast as she could to her next class. It wasn't as if she was embarrassed or even ashamed about what happened between her, Lucas and Peyton, it was just that she couldn't bear to witness the affection and dare she say it, love, that was evident between the two of them. 

If she was being honest with herself, she knew that the relationship between her and Lucas wouldn't last. They were two different and she knew it. But despite everything, she liked him. She had fallen hard for him and that blinded her when it came to common sense. Looking back, she could feel him pulling away, but she had chalked it all up to Lucas' worries about his mother. More than anything, what stung the most was the fact that the first time she had let down her wall she had gotten hurt and betrayed by two of the people she cared about the most. And that wasn't okay with her. 

But, she wanted her best friend back. She wanted Peyton. And it killed her to no end that she still loved the girl. That as much as she was angry and upset about the situation they were both in, she still felt the urge to call Peyton every night and just talk like they used to. She missed the bad punk music and the looks that were so common from Peyton. She missed the good times they shared. She missed the one person who knew her better than anyone.

A good ten feet before reaching her next class, she heard her name being called and turned to see Hayley jogging to reach her as her mind let go of everything she had presently been thinking about. Ever since Lucas had gotten out of the hospital and broken it off with her to be with Peyton, Hayley had taken a liking to her. Brooke wasn't sure if it was out of pity for her, or anger for Lucas, but either way it was nice to have someone to talk to.

Hey, Hayley. What's going on? Has Nathan decided to kidnap you and you want a way out? Brooke said sarcastically. 

It seemed that the only time she could joke anymore was with Hayley, and the whole tutor girl syndrome had stopped along with her relationship with Lucas. Funny thing was, she actually liked Hayley, and would take back all the bad things she said about her if she could. But, that was in the past, along with a number of other things that she was determined to leave in her Foot in Mouth bag.

Hayley said with a look of mock anger. Actually, that wouldn't be such a bad idea with the day I'm having. But I chased you down because I was wondering if.... you could help me out with something? Hayley said, trying her hardest not to make eye contact with Brooke.

This peeked Brooke's interest, mostly because of the way Hayley was acting, plus she needed the distraction and it seemed even in times of crisis a little adventure was something that she was always up for. But before she had a chance to really talk with Hayley, the bell rang.

We'll talk at lunch, okay? Brooke asked.

Yeah. Thanks Brooke. I really appreciate this. Hayley replied, feeling a huge weight lift off her shoulders at that very moment, knowing that at least now, she wasn't going into anything blind sided. Okay, well I gotta go. Thanks again Brooke. I'll see you in like, an hour.

With that, Hayley turned and made her way through the crowded hallways of Tree Hill High. Brooke watched her receding figure for a few seconds with a small smile on her face. Maybe there was life outside of Peyton and Lucas. Thinking about that, Brooke laughed to herself, realizing that Hayley was probably the first person to avoid when it came to Lucas. But before she had a chance to analyze her life once more, the teacher gave an assignment and for the next fifty minutes the only man in Brooke's life was the slimy, dead frog that she had to dissect for Bio.  
  
**To be continued......**


End file.
